Konoha High School
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: Natsumi is about to go to the New Years' Festival with her boyfriend, Neji. But what happens when she sees Neji cheating on her with her best friend Tenten? Slight NaruNeji NaruSasu FemNaruSasu SasuFemNaru -No Yaoi- The story is better than the summary, I swear.


**Natsumi POV**

"Oh sweetheart. You look beautiful." my mother told me as I walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god, Naru-chan. You'll blow Neji away from your beauty!" Aunty Mikoto exclaimed.

I blushed. Neji and I had had been going out for a month and just last Friday, he had asked me out for a date during the New Year's festival. As soon as my kaa-san and Aunty Mikoto heard the news, they dragged me off to the mall, demanding that I get a new yukata for the festival. They had gotten me lots of yukatas to try on, but they didn't look pretty on me. Finally, I found an orange yukata with white edges. It was perfect on me! Walking out of the store, we went to the food court to meet up with Itachi-nii, Sasuke, and Kyu-nee-chan.

"So how was yukata shopping, imoto?" Kyu-nee-chan asked me.

I groaned tiredly. "I don't think I'm going to go shopping for a while. Three hours in a store is enough for me"

Itachi-nii and Kyu-nee-chan laughed at me. "I'm just glad you're happy with Neji, little one."

I smiled, glad to see that I knew there was friends and family that I could depend on when I needed them. "Kaa-san, let's go home. I think imoto is too tired to go on any longer here." I gave Kyu-nee-chan a thankful look.

"Kiba! Have you seen Neji? I want to show him something." I ran up to one of my friends.

"Yeah. I saw him going towards Wing F on the other side of school." he replied as i sprinted off to Wing F. Getting there, I suddenly saw Tenten-chan kissing someone, and I was happy for her to see that she had finally gotten together with someone.

At least until I saw who she was kissing. I gasped loudly and they both turned to look at me with shock. Tenten- chan was kissing the one and only, Neji Hyuuga. My boyfriend.

I turned around and ran off tears dripping from my eyes. Faintly, I could hear Tenten-chan and Neji running after me. I ran past Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and some other friends turning multiple corners until I found the stairs that led up to the roof. Running up, I sat down crying my heart out on the roof.

**Sasuke POV**

"Yeah. I saw him go towards Wing F on the other side of school." Kiba told the already sprinting off girl.

A few minutes later, Natsumi ran past us with Neji and Tenten- chan a bit down the hall chasing her. As I looked at Natsumi, I saw sparkling tears falling down her face. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. As I tripped Neji, Garra glared at him and asked what he did to Natsumi"

"It was nothing." he told us simply, moving to chase after Natsumi.

"Liar. Garra and I said together. "I saw her crying. What. Did. You. Do?" I finished.

Tenten, deciding to save Neji for a while, relayed what happened when Natsumi went to Wing F. Grabbing Tenten's hand, Neji pulled her away to take the long way around us.

"They won't find her here ." I stated as I looked out the third floor window. "She's leaving already."

**Natsumi POV**

After about five minutes of crying I pulled out my phone to call kaa-san.

"Kaa-san? Can you pick me up right now?... Oh, I-I just found out that Neji had been cheatng on me... Yeah. I love you, too. I'll see you in a few minuted.

Getting up, I brushed myself off before heading down to the school gates. A few minutes later I stepped into Tou-san's limo.

"Hey Tou-san? I'm going back to Konoha Private High School."

**Sasuke POV**

"W-What?!" I yelled as my mother told news as I came home from school.

"Sasuke. Please don't yell in the house. Natsumi is moving to go abroad after the New Year's festival. I also heard that Neji and Natsumi broke up."Mikoto looked at me for confirmation only to get the trademark Uchiha "Hn."

Walking upstairs to my room, I saw a gift wrapped up in my room. I had planned to give that to her at the New Year's festival, but it seemed she needed me now more than ever.

Grabbing the gift, I gave a short " I'll be at Natsumi's" before going over to Natsumi's house. Because our parents were such good friends, I took the back door to Natsumi's house and walked right inside.

Walking up to Natsumi's door, I knocked softly before hearing the shuffling of someone getting up off the bed. I looked down at the present I had in my hands. "I hope this works."

**Natsumi's POV**

"Tou-san? I want to go to private school."

Otou-san look at me. "Are going to get serious now? I think you should take over the company you know. Kyubii may be older, but she has to many stuff to do and would rather become something else." I just nodded.

As long as I didn't have to see Neji, I'd be fine. Skipping school,I stayed at home for the next week, not really wanting to go back and see Neji. I wouldn't really need any clothes considering I had to wear a uniform to school and the house in Kyoto I was going to already had lots of clothing.

Getting tired of sitting like a duck, I ran up to my room to grab my swimming suit. About half an hour later, Kyu-nee-chan came into the swimming pool, surprised that I was here.

"Oh. I'm just staying home until New Year's then I'm leaving to Kyoto to study abroad." seeing Nee-chan's confused and surprised eyes.

Kyu-nee-chan nodded. "I thought you didn't want to go because you were going out with Neji."

I slipped off the jumping board, barely saving myself by moving into a diving position.

"Oh. We-we broke up. He was cheating on me." tears started to pool up in my eyes.

"Oh, imoto. I'm sorry. It'll be okay."

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm going to go change."

Walking upstairs, I changed and lay on my canopy bed. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. Getting up, I opened my door to find Sasuke at my door.

**Sasuke POV**

Natsumi opened the door, her face shocked that I was here. Her hair was down for once instead of pigtails or a ponytail. It was also wet, so she probably just went swimming. Her clothes were a bit damp, so they clung onto her body, showing off her shape. She was wearing a tank top that showed some of her cleavage and short shorts.

"Um, hey Natsumi..." I started to say as she looked down at herself before turning around and grabbing a shirt while inviting me into her room. "So I was going to give you this at the festival, but I thought now would be a better time to give you this." Handing her a small box, barely bigger than her fist, she looked at it curiously. "Open it." I urged her.

Inside the box was a simple orange bracelet with the words "Believe It" in bold black letters on there. She smiled before saying, "You know, I really think that we should go out. I mean, we did go to the same private school before and everyone was encouraging us to go out already, and since we go to the same private school, and probably going back together if I understand your parents, we could, um...go out?"

I smirked at her. "Sure. Why not?" She blushed and I realized that I hadn't seen her so happy, even before Neji.

Getting over her shock, her hostess mode kicked in (with a slight girlfriend personality in there somewhere...). "You want to come downstairs for a drink?"

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Still Sasu POV**

I can't believe we made it this far. After Neji and Natsumi broke up in 7th grade, Natsumi and I went out together. Now that we we're about to graduate, I decided to propose to Natsumi. For real.

Our parents were great business people, and they thought that they could combine their businesses together and make a bigger company. The Uchiha-Namizake Corps. Since Minato-san and Kushina-san had a baby girl and Mother and Father had a baby boy, they thought it would be best to wed us together to show the formation of the Uchiha-Namizake Corps. I never really thought that I would actually end up falling in love with Natsumi though.

So as we finished high school, in the privacy of our private school that we returned to, I decided to propose to her. Right then and there. Our principle, Tsunade-senju, knew that I was going to propose to Natsumi during the graduation today, so she set up a special time for me to propose to her just before the ceremony ended.

"Hello students," Tsunade-senju started to say, "Today, I would like to extend our graduation ceremony for a bit longer. As to while I know that the uniforms are quite uncomfortable, I give the mic to Sasuke Uchiha, whom I hope will help us by not dragging this out."

I came onto the stage laughing. "Thank you, Tsunade-senju." I laughed as she walked down to sit in the crowd. "As you all know, Natsumi and I have been going out since the 7th grade. Today, I want to take just a little bit of your time for this." I looked out into the crowd. "Natsumi, can you please come onto the stage?"

She laughed and walked to the stage. "Only because you said please, Sasuke." she said kissing my cheek as she came up.

I knelt on the ground. "Natsumi Namizake, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, for the rest of eternity, for the...the...insert mushy saying here?" She laughed at my lack of words to say as I pulled out a small orange box.

Opening the box, she found a small, simple ring with an aquamarine set into a gold band. She squealed and the school laughed at her in a good way. Natsumi was almost never seen being girly. "Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" she screamed, practically tackling me to the floor again a few seconds after I had gotten up. Kissing her, I totally forgot that we were still in the middle of our graduation still until Tsunade-senju coughed awkwardly.

Pulling back, I turned to the students who were laughing at our antics. "Students of Konoha Private High School! We are now graduates!" We all laughed and threw our caps into the air.

Only, as everyone was distracted, I pulled Natsumi off the stage and behind it to continue right where we left off before Tsunade-senju interrupted us. "I'm going to have one hell of a time with you as my wife, Natsumi."

Well then. Thank you for reading through my story! I also give a very _very_ small amount of credit to TinyTurtle1.

**TinyTurtle1: **Hey! I helped!

**EverlastingAngel26435: ***roll eyes* Sure you did. You left me to finish this on my own! *retreats to mushroom corner*

**TinyTurtle1: ***sweatdrop* Well...I can't exactly deny that...

**EverlastingAngel26435: ***points accusing finger* Ha! See! I knew it!


End file.
